


霄海～你爷们叫张霄白

by tingqifly



Category: xiang g, 霄海
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tingqifly/pseuds/tingqifly
Kudos: 13





	霄海～你爷们叫张霄白

昨晚擦完药油之后有人有洁癖所以是裸着睡的，张霄白很容易的就把手捏住了胸口的乳房，虽然他手大，但是他觉得他海哥的就是完美，就是好看。双手用力揉着胸前的乳尖，没几下就硬了起来，随着乳尖硬起来的还有他自己和身下人胯间挺立的之物。舒服的感觉让关九海不由自主的轻哼了一声。  
张霄白低头开始对胸口的位置下嘴，牙齿咬上乳晕，舌尖舔上了乳尖，趁着这个时间，他把空出来的手，探进了人的后穴。  
一个闷哼，表明了身下人对一根手指进入时的不适感。  
原来咬着乳晕的牙齿已经放开了一边，转向另一边转去，舌尖从左至右一路舔着过去，激的人身上一颤，不自主的把自己的下半身去贴着人的坚挺部位。  
关九海整个上半身被人亲咬的位置都散发出迷人的咖啡香，他已经完全沉沦了。  
张霄白等后穴适应了一根手指之后，立刻就进去了两根手指，两根没有润滑过的手指给本来也生涩的甬道带去了生疼的感觉，不适感加重了。于是他撤回了手指，手指的撤出，让原本被填满的后穴一下空虚了出来，关九海不舒服的扭了扭身。  
张霄白直接抚上人挺立的性器，整个人也从关九海身上起来，直接口上他的性器。  
舌尖舔过龟头，这个刺激感，让关九海不由的一缩，轻舔柱身，对着充满血的每根血管招呼一下，感觉身下的人快要射的时候，他用手代替嘴，开始给了套弄着，没几下对方就射在了他的手里。  
带着精液的手直接擦在人的后穴口，随着穴口有了湿润度，两根手指探了进入，进入之后开始寻找对方的敏感点，还挺容易摸到的，关九海的敏感点特别的多，真的妥妥的适合在人身下。  
“你爷们叫什么？”张霄白亲嘬人耳朵的时候问。  
“大白～张～霄～白～”  
“乖～”说完奖励的又吻上了唇。关九海舌尖直接就追了进入，寻找味道。张霄白觉得应该含一口咖啡的，这样身下的人还会更主动。  
甬道里的两根手指已经抽送自如了，第三根手指也加入进入。把对方的腿环上自己的腰。三根手指进去后不断的给甬道做扩张，扩张不够的话，一会儿进去的东西会让对方疼死的。  
对于扩张够不够他也没有把握，但是他自己性器发出的胀痛感告诉他，他现在等不及就要进去。  
于是他吻住对方的唇，单手掰开了大腿内侧的肌肉，扶着性器，一下捅了进去。  
“嗯～嗯～”被吻住了，所以发不出什么声音，只能哼哼个不停。  
进入后穴的性器不受控制的乱顶，不是顶到敏感点，就是顶到前列腺，身下人的呻吟声一浪高过一浪。  
娇喘声也不停。“嗯～不～要～停～”明明是两个意思的几个字，伴着人娇嗔的声音一出来，张霄白又给人好几个挺深。  
“休～息～停”环上腰的腿，因为剧烈运动，忍不住的发抖，腰也受不住了。  
张霄白终于慢了下来，只是慢了下来了。  
“好～累～人”  
张霄白在上面忙乎了半天就没叫累呢，身下的人累到不行了。  
“休息够了吗？”  
“不～给～停就～换～个～姿势”  
张霄白抱着人翻个身，关九海跨坐在上面“滚～滚～”  
跨坐的话，张霄白的性器直接顶到前列腺了，再加上发抖的腿，关九海根本坐不住，不停的前倒后歪，左右摇晃。  
“再给我半个小时就好了”  
半个小时，吓得关九海直接趴人身上救放过。  
扶起坐的人的腰，下身不停的顶送。  
“多叫几声好听的，我就放过你。”  
“爷们～”  
“我不是张九南”  
完了，叫错称为的人，被人狠狠的顶送了好几次。  
“老公～老公～老公～”  
虽然叫对了，但是张霄白还是加速顶送了十几次，最后射了出来。  
被翻身压在身下休息的人，喘着粗气。  
“记住了，你爷们，你老公，你男人都叫张霄白。”


End file.
